Endors toi, petit ange
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Harry a vu Cédric mourir. Ce qu'il ne peut pas savoir, c'est que cette fin n'est que le début d'une aventure dans laquelle il devra fouailler en lui même pour comprendre le Monde. Angel's head.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : **Rien n'est de moi, tout est de JK.Rowling! Mais quand même, cette histoire ptêt un peu loufoque vient bien de mon piti cerveau (endommagé très certainement, mais bon...)!

Pour une fois je vais faire assez court, c'est-à-dire 10 chapitres... on ne se moque pas!

Donc j'en profite pour faire un GROS bisoux à Sam88 et Dr.Gribouille et Bidibou qui m'ont encouragée, ça fait super plaisir! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas (en tout cas je vais essayer, promis!). Je fais aussi une bise à tous les autres! - ainsi qu'à Sweetie et Susu... of course! -.

Susu au bout du clavier : je tiens à préciser que la phrase qui sert de titre vient de moi ! ha oui, il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire des trucs aussi beaux et poétiques ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

* * *

**_Endors-toi petit ange, dors pour ne plus jamais te réveiller: _**

**__**

_ Chapitre 1: La mort le temps d'une nuit: _

_ «Avada kedavra!» _

_ Harry vit avec horreur Cédric tomber, lentement. Sans un cri, sans un murmure, sans un souffle. Son visage se raidit pour l'éternité, dénué d'expression et de toute vie. Le Survivant se jeta sur le corps inanimé de son pseudo rival, dans l'espoir fou de le protéger si jamais il vivait encore. Mais mort, il était mort. Voldemort ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir ou simplement de se défendre. Ainsi, la vie de Cédric se trouvait effectivement anéantie, détruite injustement. Mais lui ne l'était pas forcément. Son esprit n'avait été qu'endormit, plongé dans un état proche du coma. Il allait bientôt se réveiller, dans un autre monde pour poursuivre la route dans laquelle sa mère l'avait engagée depuis sa naissance sur la Terre. _

_ «Endors-toi petit homme, dors pour ne jamais te réveiller...» _

_ Cette phrase se répercuta dans ses tympans pareille à une mélopée. Les mots ne s'arrêtaient plus, tournoyaient dans sa tête de manière lancinante. De toute façon, dans ce noir et ce froid, Cédric finirait bien par s'endormir. Déjà il sentait ses paupières lourdes, la fin définitive le consumait doucement. Mais si la vie peut être comparée à une journée, alors la mort peut l'être à une nuit. Et comme toute nuit, il y a toujours une aube annonçant un jour nouveau. Ainsi chaque statut, état ou modification ne dure pas dans cette perpétuelle mouvance. _

_ Voldemort venait de mettre un terme à la condition d'Homme de Cédric, et celui-ci traversait à présent la phase de la première mort durant laquelle il s'était séparé de son enveloppe corporelle. Le soir, sous une pleine lune blafarde, l'ensorceleur d'esprit, l'Etikôn, avait emmené celui de Cédric avec des centaines d'autres tous encore endormis, vers le lieu où débuterait une variante de la Vie. _

_ La mort, le néant, la séparation du corps et de l'esprit. _

_ L'éveil, le froid, la renaissance. _

* * *

Des reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenues! A vous de jouer! (ça fait pas un peu Yu-Gi-Oh, c'te phrase?), mais bon vous avez compris le sens, non? 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER : **_Au cas où certains ne seraient toujours pas au courant, je proclame solennellement que rien n'est à moi, tout est à une très célèbre femme anglaise qui a plutôt pas mal réussit, je veux bien-sûr parler de Mrs J.K Rowling ! Cependant j'ose nuancer quelque peu mes propos : en effet, je lui emprunte un de ses personnages, ainsi que ses souvenirs, mais quand au reste de l'histoire, j'y ai rajouté mes petits ingrédients personnels, qu'y j'espère vous plairons ! _

_**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Je tenais à publier ce second chapitre pendant les vacances de Noël, et j'ai dû me forcer à aller plus vite, et voilà le résultat ! Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre ( et cela ne risque malheureusement pas de changer L car je publie en même temps que j'écrit !), et j'espère que ces temps (trop longs, je sais) seront compensés par le plaisir de la lecture ! En tout les cas, je souhaitais absolument marquer ce jour en vous offrant à ma façon ce cadeau (je pars bien-sûr du principe que vous attendiez la suite des aventures du notre cher Cédric Diggory ! ). _

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier ( mais pas beaucoup plus ), et vous allez maintenant découvrir ma vision de ce qui se passe après l'au-delà... Je vous rassure, ce texte est totalement fictif et ne cherche pas à créer une nouvelle secte ! J Je n'aime pas trop les gourous, mais ça me ferai bien rire de voir une dizaine de personnes en train de scander « Angel's head nous te suivons Oh grande Prêtresse... » ...nan je blague ! J Cependant, je ne cacherai pas que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la religion bouddhiste qui m'intéresse plus que les religions monothéistes par sa multitude de dieux et de légendes. Donc, après cette petite mise au clair, j'espère que ce second chapitre répondra à vos attentes et vous plaira ! Je vous préviens, le pauvre Cédric va souffrir ( et ce n'est pas peu dire...) mais ce n'est que grâce à ça que l'histoire pourra évoluer ! Pas de panique pour les âmes sensibles, il n'y a qu'à ce chapitre que je vais mettre la gomme côté douleur... (non, je ne suis pas sadique ! - J)._

_**Petits mots personnels : **_

_Yanou : contente de te connaître ma chère ! Je publie ce second chapitre en espérant revoir ton petit pseudo accompagné de tout ce que tu as envie de me dire après ta lecture ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne fêtes ! Bisous !_

_Owlie Wood : merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic, j'espère que le second chapitre te permettra de te faire une idée plus claire sur cette histoire ! Il est vrai que le premier était plus une sorte d'intro que de chapitre, mais il était indispensable que le nombre total soit de 10 chapitres (chaque auteur a sa lubie...) ! Je te fais une grosse bise et j'attends ton avis sur cette suite !_

_White Pirate : ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le droit à de tels compliments, alors je t'adresse un énorme MERCI ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ; en tout les cas je travaille pour limiter le risque de cette éventualité ! Big kiss à mon canadien préféré !_

_Bidibou : si tu savais comme j'étais contente ( J ) de voir apparaître ton pseudo sur ma liste de reviews, comme d'habitude tu étais adorable ! Encore merci pour toute la pub que tu nous as faîte, c'est vraiment très gentil ! D'autant qu'au début, on a pas vraiment confiance en soi et en ses histoires ( surtout quand on a pas de review les premiers jours...). Heureusement que des filles telles que toi sont là pour nous redonner l'espoir (j'en devient presque lyrique, moi !) et nous pousser à continuer ! Enfin, tu as sans doute compris ce que je voulais te dire ! Je t'envoies tout une flopée de zoubies neigeux !_

_Après ces petits mots personnels, je tiens à vous adresser à toutes et à tous( anonymes et connus de mes services ) de très GROS bisous de Noël, de la part d'un ange un peu particulier ( il paraît que je suis un peu déchue... mais juste un peu ! J ) qui vous aime tous très fort et qui sent son cœur papillonner à chaque fois qu'elle lit les mots de ces lecteurs ! Bonne fêtes à tous, Joyeux Noël ,et surtout bonne lecture !_

_Angel's head_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Vénus :_

_Quelque chose de chaud réveilla doucement Cédric. Il ne vit rien dans un premier temps. Son regard devait réapprendre à s'habituer à la lumière. Quelque chose de chaud. Cédric tenta de bouger, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait plus son corps. Il paniqua et commença à se relever pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Il comprit bien vite qu'il était enfermé dans une sorte de cocon blanc...qui planait. Celui-ci semblait être constitué de milliers de fils blancs aussi solide que de la soie. Le haut du « cocon » se déchira soudain, laissant apparaître le décors auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas : l'intérieur d'un volcan où s'écoulait tumultueusement un fleuve de lave bouillonnante, juste en dessous de Cédric. Il hurla de stupeur, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il aperçut bientôt des centaines d'autres « cocons » flotter au-dessus de la matière en fusion. Quelques-uns étaient eux aussi ouverts, mais l'ancien jeune sorcier n'y vit pas âme qui vive. Il se regarda alors, pressentant avec appréhension ce qu'il comment il allait se découvrir. Rien. Il ne découvrit rien pour la simple mais inquiétante raison qu'il ne se voyait plus. Peut-être étaient-ils des dizaines accrochés au rebord de leurs cocons, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le moyen de savoir si d'autres se trouvaient dans la même situation._

_« Tu es déjà réveillé ? le questionna une voix douce dans son dos. N'ai pas peur, je suis ici pour m'occuper du réveil des esprits. Mais il faut d'abord que je t'informe de quelques éléments qui t'aideront à mieux comprendre. Tu te trouves en ce moment dans ce que nous appelons couramment l'Ariaz, c'est-à-dire au cœur de la planète prénommée Vénus par les Hommes. La durée de ta présence ici ne dépendra que de toi, car ce lieu n'est qu'un endroit de passage mais dans lequel il vous faudra comprendre certaines choses. »_

_La voix se tut. Cédric avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, personne. Rien que le vide incommensurable. Et pourtant un être lui parlait..._

_« Ne me cherches pas, tu ne me verrais même pas si je te disais précisément où je me trouve en ce moment, reprit-elle doucement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça l'important... Regarde-toi. »_

_Ne se moquait-elle pas de lui ?_

_« Regarde-toi je te dis ! insista t-elle. »_

_Mais il n'y avait RIEN à voir !_

_« ... Tu n'es plus que néant à présent, je me trompe ? demanda t-elle toujours aussi calmement mais Cédric commençait à se demander si elle ne s'amusait pas tout simplement avec lui... un rêve, il devait faire un stupide rêve...- Que signifie pour toi le néant ? En fais-tu partie ? »_

_Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il allait se réveiller. Bientôt. Immédiatement... Non. Pas de réveil, pas de retour dans la « réalité », pas de corps. Il aurait volontiers hurlé sa colère si des cordes vocales lui avaient permis. Mais il ne pouvait que rester là, ballotté dans son cocon, impuissant. Et cette voix qui le torturait... ne pouvait-on pas la faire taire ? Même mort, quelqu'un l'empêcherait-il de demeurer en paix ? _

_« Tu me déçois, j'en attendais plus de toi... mais tant pis, puisque tu es encore incapable de faire la part des choses, je vais te l'inculquer grâce au concret, conclut-elle navrée. »_

_Il écouta à peine ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ne recherchant plus que dans sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il en arrive là. Comment était-il mort ? Pourquoi, surtout ! Il ne gardait comme dernier souvenir que sa prise en main de La Coupe de Feu en même temps qu'Harry... et puis le noir précédent ce cauchemar. _

_Tout à coup, un courant chaud propulsa le cocon hors du volcan. Le souffle chaud montant rencontra l'atmosphère de Vénus, et le cocon fut emprisonné par les tourbillons. Cédric tomba alors brutalement, la terre paraissant vouloir l'absorber totalement. Il tenta de se relever, mais la pesanteur écrasante le clouait au sol. Ne pouvant que lever les yeux, il vit que son corps lui avait été rendu. Tout allait peut-être s'arranger ! Un soulagement démesuré emplit son corps. Hélas, ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui emplit son corps. En effet, l'air qu'il respirait à présent lui empoisonnait les poumons et s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. D'ici une petite heure, son sang serait entièrement vicié et il n'aurait plus qu'à succomber une nouvelle fois. Il sentit alors une odeur de chair brûlée... Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi...Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit des gouttes jaunâtres tomber, pareilles à de la pluie, lui brûler la peau qu'il ressentit la douleur. Cette pluie était composée d'acide sulfurique et elle ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter. Sa peau devenait rouge et chaque goutte du nuage de Vénus se mêlait à ces larmes de souffrance. Il ne pouvait même pas parler car l'air lui irritait trop la gorge. Ses yeux le piquaient, trop fragile pour supporter un milieu comme celui là, et menaçaient à tout moment de s'énucléer. Le goût âpre du poison lui emplissait la bouche, provoquant des hauts de cœur douloureux. Le moindre de ses mouvements se révélait être un supplice, et son cerveau ne répondait plus car il ne trouvait pas assez d'oxygène pour répondre à ses besoins. L'ancien Pouffsouffle n'espérait plus que cela cesse, enfin... Mais la mort ne peut mettre un terme à la souffrance d'un esprit déjà fauché. Le corps à moitié calciné, Cédric maudit sa stupidité. Avoir retrouvé son image palpable allait le détruire. Ainsi, réduit à l'immobilité et au silence, il ne pouvait que se confondre avec le sol qui l'oppressait. Bien-sûr, n'importe quel être pouvait le voir à présent, mais il n'en restait pas moins assimilable au néant car bientôt son esprit ne trouverais même plus la force de penser. Le corps ne faisant pas l'être, le néant engloutissait tout ce qui ne possédait plus d'esprit. Dans un dernier sursaut de son cerveau, dont les transmissions nerveuses commençaient à s'affoler et à mal se connecter, il hurla d'une voix éraillée par le poison :_

_« Je ne fais pas partie du néant ! L'esprit n'y pourra jamais être assimiler !... »_

_Il ne put continuer car quelque chose lui remontait dans la gorge. Il cracha du sang, tachant ses mains mise à nue qui tremblaient de manière effrayante. _

_Elle arriva. Il ne pouvait la voir mais il sentait son aura bienfaisante approcher, et bientôt l'entourer tout entier. Enfin. Cédric se sentit léger, son corps et lui commençaient à s'élever, se dirigeant vers le volcan. Revenu en son centre, il pouvait se tenir debout, ne ressentant plus de douleur. La voix le laissa alors découvrir son véritable aspect. Un nuage de cendres. _

_« Voilà ce que je suis en réalité, un amas des cendres qui formaient autrefois mon corps... murmura t-elle. Ma terrible erreur fut de rester trop accrochée à mon Moi corporel. Maintenant, je suis condamnée à rester ici, sans pouvoir accéder à un état supérieur. Il m'a fallut beaucoup trop de temps pour comprendre le dérisoire du corps ; depuis, j'empêche donc les autres de commettre la même faute. A présent, retourne-toi car tu vas te séparer à jamais de ta dépouille pour devenir un esprit indépendant. Surtout n'ai pas peur, notre Reine va te faire passer là-bas. »_

_Elle se tut et déjà une forme ressortait de la cascade de lave devenue aussi lisse qu'un miroir. La matière en fusion semblait lentement sculpter une femme. Bientôt, elle se dégagea totalement de sa génitrice pour avancer vers Cédric, muet de stupeur. La femme n'avait ni visage ni trait ; la lave n'avait fait que mouler une silhouette parfaite sans se préoccuper de détails. La Reine n'était pas ce corps rouge et brûlant comme il avait d'abord pensé, mais la lave elle-même. Lorsqu'elle avança ses bras vers lui , il s'y laissa tomber doucement. Elle le mena jusqu'à la cascade, le portant tel un nouveau né, avant de passer à travers. Le même engourdissement s'empara de lui, il sentit la lave happer son corps pour le réduire sans doute au néant. Une phrase le berça tendrement, il s'endormit presque immédiatement :_

_« Endors-toi petit esprit, dors et que ton corps ne se réveille jamais plus..."_

* * *

_Voili voilou, vous êtes arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre qui vous était présenté par un ange descendu du Ciel ! En même temps qui d'autre pouvait vous raconter ce genre d'histoire ?_

_Je ne vous surprendrais pas en quémandant quelques reviews... En tout cas, merci d'être arrivé jusque là ( et encore une fois JOYEUX NOËL !) !_


End file.
